ethicswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:Eternal-Entropy/New World Order, 4th Reich: Frequently Asked Questions
1) What is this the new world order? *The new world order is an entity of 24 who are working towards spreading sins and corruption, aiming for eventual domination of the world. 2) Who are the 24 entities? *Their plan is at least partly known but their identities are vague, since some of these 24 entities allegedly need Eternal Identities (over a thousand years). 2) So these 24 people can live over a thousand years? * Not quite. A human body can only live about 100 years or less now days. So the theory is these identities transfer between human bodies(with political powers). Some examples are: ** Heads of 24 families - Bloodline ** Leaders of 24 secret societies - Secret society rituals 3) Why '24' ? Where does it come form ? * the Protocol of the Learned Elders of Zion * the Bible: revelation 4) So what does the "elders" and Zionism have to do with each other? * No, there's no direct relationship between the elders and today's Zionism 5) Today's Zionism? what does that mean? * the Protocols was supposedly written in Hebrew, translated into Russian, then into other languages. The Hebrew word, tziyyon can be translated as both Zion and Sion; and supposedly the term meant a "place where the pure in heart live". For example the Priory of Sion could be grammatically closer to Elders of Zion. *But Zionism in modern times refers to the political movement and an ideology that originally supported the establishment of a homeland in Palestine for the Jewish People, and then continues to support the modern state of Israel. By some, Zionism is considered a form of racism and radical discrimination. 6) Is Zionism is dedicated to fighting anti-semitism ? *Semitic refers to the people who trace their origins to the biblical Shem & his children which corresponds with Neolithic population of the Arabian plate that has its cultural, linguistic & genetic roots in the region; and includes both Hebrews and Arabs. Hostility toward or discrimination against these people would be Anti-semitism, but the idea of Zionism offends most Arabs & some Hebrews. 7) How does Israel offend some Jews ? *Not all Jews are Zionists. There are many orthodox Jewish movements, groups and organizations whose ideology regarding Zionism and the so-called "State of Israel" is that of the unadulterated Torah position that any form of Zionism is heresy and that the existence of the so-called "State of Israel" is illegitimate. Examples: *Neturei Karta *Jews against Zionism *Jews, not Zionists 8) Wasn't the protocols document found among a Hebrew community in Russia? * Yes, but it could have also been planted there. 9) Did the (Jewish)Holocaust really happen? * Yes, but may not have happened like you learned in text books! The holocaust could have a elaborate plan of genocide drawn by one or more elders, similar to the 9/11 conspiracy. 10) Was Hitler an elder too? * That is a probability, since it is known that Hitler was in Freemason and his party was financed by Wikipedia:Prescott Bush. It is theorized that's where he was indoctrinated on how to manipulate others, like corruption, blackmail, bribery, slavery. 11) So were the elders involved in the holocaust? * That is currently not known. there are some theories on that too.. *# (official story) Hitler was indoctrinated on how to manipulate others, and Prescott Bush even financed his rise to power, but the elders never realized the hatred Hitler had for the Jews by reading the protocols *# (theory) Hitler was brainwashed/Mind controlled by the elders into committing genocide to make the Jews gather together and declare a piece of land, 'tziyyon' for themselves, in turn giving it a brand new meaning: "Land of Jews". This also worked as a diversion for the greater atrocities being committed by the British empire. When accomplished, they turned against Hitler and his allies. When Hitler realized what he had done, either he took poison or was forced to take poison. 12) What's the relation between the elders and the Hebrew community? * That's not yet known but Jews have been both protected and executed by the plan's design. 13) So what is plan does these elders have ? * In simple terms the plan *# Divide & Conquer: *## create divisions and between races, religions, genders and cultures; *## setup barriers of hate and disgust to prevent consolidation *## manipulate them through the barriers *### Promote Wikipedia:terrorism through supply of money, munitions, and indoctrination *# Deconstruct, Deindustrialize, Deregulate: *## Deconstruction of religious and cultural heritage *## Deconstruction of public services; eg: Transport, Health care, Family support programs *## Moniter and raise and population for Wikipedia:war effort *## Promote Globalization & Capitalism (especially Narco-capitalism) *## Promote Corporate terrorism - bribery, blackmail, threats to terrorize potential opposition. *## commercialize, Privatize and maybe even Monopolize all natural resources through companies Businesses & Corporations *## Deregulation of trade - Promote Free Trade with Protectionism and eliminate Fair trade *## Create large debts through gambling Derivatives to instill a sense of indebtedness *## deindustrialization - moving the production/service center to poor countries to maximize profits by using cheap labour *## Deconstruction of family & religious values - by introducing Free-sex *## Support Trafficking in human beings & illegal Drugs - for free labour, free prostitutes and money 14) What were the first three Reich by elders and what distinguished them from other notorious empires? * There were 3 real Reich distinguished by continuous generations of onslaught and several fake ones ** Holy Roman Empire962-1806 - Crusades 1095-1272 ** Mongol Empire1206–1405 - Tried to conquer the eastern world *** Mughal Empire1526-1707(when Mongolians settled down in India) - Atrocities against humankind (Dismemberment & Slavery) ** British Empire1497-1997 - Tried to conquer of the world, refusing to let go, monopolizing natural resources, and Committing atrocities against humankind, including establishing Slavery for free labor, for example: Atlantic slave trade. 15) How come the Nazis aren't among the three Reich ? * Whether set up knowingly or unknowingly, the Nazis were a decoy and a good cover for the British empire. Schools teach that about 6 million humans were enslaved and tortured in concentration camps. The number of lives negatively influenced by the british empire is hundreds of times greater than that. The Opium war where the British smuggled Opium into china, probably influenced at least 200 million lives with marijuana abuse. The British rule of India Indian negatively influenced the whole population, more than 500 million including the division of India and counting each generation influenced. The Atlantic slave trade probably influenced over 500 million lives including all the newborns that were born into slavery. 16) All that's history, right? * Not quite. Wikipedia:Elizabeth II of the Wikipedia:British Empire is still alive and well, probably teaching others how to follow on her foot steps. 17) Divide and Conquer in today's world? * there are lots of violent conflict going on in every country, the two most popular ones are * Israel-Palestine conflict * India-Pakistan conflict 18) Deconstruction of religious and cultural heritage? * While there are many demolitions against religions and cultures going on, the most popular one would be Wikipedia:Conversion of non-Muslim places of worship into mosques 19) How come no one notices such a big conspiracy? * Every one is consumed by irreligious practices and dissension of the manufactured enemies. The civilians are brainwashed by propaganda into believing all the conditions have been met for a just war... Just war doctrine: The strict conditions for legitimate defense by military force require rigorous consideration. The gravity of such a decision makes it subject to rigorous conditions of moral legitimacy. At one and the same time:# the damage inflicted by the aggressor on the nation or community of nations must be lasting, grave, and certain; # all other means of putting an end to it must have been shown to be impractical or ineffective; # there must be serious prospects of success; # the use of arms must not produce evils and disorders graver than the evil to be eliminated. The power of modem means of destruction weighs very heavily in evaluating this condition. 20) who manufactured what enemies? * the elders manufactured them directly and indirectly (^=Its ironic because they themselves acted like that) *# Holy Roman Empire - non believers^, including Pagans(Natives) *# British Empire - Savages^, including Blacks(Africans), Browns(Indians), Yellows(east Asians) *# Central Intelligence Agency (USA) - Al Qaeda * other examples of misleading propaganda: *# Zionist - claims a religious right to Israel as 'tziyyon', but their own scriptures contradict that. *# Palestine & Pakistan - claims that Muslims are peaceful, while the orthodox versions of Qur'an contradict that. Category:Blog posts